shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryoichi Kuro
Category:Charmanking2198 Ryoichi Kuro is a powerful Martial Artist, a pirate and the first mate of the White Fang Pirates . Due to his many felonies and actions against thre World Gvernment, he has accumulated the great bounty of 360 million Beli, like the captin of his crew he originated from the North Blue and he is the first member that Daichi Hayato recruited for his crew, his dream is to become the world's most powerful martial artist. He is a Boxer and his epithet is Red Fist Kuro . Appearance Kuro is a mascular man with brown eyes, and brown spiky hair, his attire consists of white pants, with a big red belt, and a red shirt, in battles he always wears red boxing gloves. Personality Kuro is a calm and introvert person, he doesn't like to talk a lot, he is also very sincere, rarely ever lies and sticks to saying the truth in all situations, he isn't however rudely blunt or something like that, even though some might mistake him to be like that, an example of this is when he told his crewmate Akane Hinata that she "isn't really cute" and even though he was only innocently stating what he believed in, luckily for him Hinata is simply too "cold hearted" to care. Kuro's dream is to become the world's strongest martial artist and boxer, he is exetremly determined to achieve this dream and takes it very seriously, that is why whenever he is fighting another martial artist or boxer, his personality changes drastically, and he suddenly become very serious or even agressive at times, something that Hinata usally calls him out for,k telling him that he should be more "cool" in battles. Abilities and Powers Martial Artist If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gunHand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style ♙ = Physical Strength ♙ Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Characters Category:First Mate Category:Pirate Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Martial Artist